1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data transmission control apparatus and data transmission method applicable to a system which performs reciprocal device control, reciprocal report of statuses representing device states, and data exchange. More particularly, it relates to a data transmission control apparatus and a data transmission method which perform communication between units, subunits and functional blocks, which are physical entities furnishing real functions of the devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, control of electronic equipments installed in homes has been in common use. For example, a data transmission system, in which a television receiver (TV) 202 or a video tape recorder (VTR) 204 is manually controlled from a remote place by infra-red remote controlling commanders (IR remote controlling commanders) 201, 203, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B.
Also, such a data transmission system may be constructed in which a control signal transmitted from an IR remote controlling commander 211 is received by a TV 212 and is further transmitted via a cable to a VTR 213 or to an audio device 214 via wired remote controllers 215, 216, as shown in FIG. 2.
In such data transmission system, the IR remote controlling commanders 201, 203, 211 or wired remote controllers 215, 216 are sending coded control signals (control code signals), responsible for station selection by a tuner, not shown, luminance adjustment of a monitor unit, not shown, or sound volume adjustment of an audio unit, not shown, to e.g., TVs 202, 212. The control code signals are separated into category codes, specifying each device itself, such as TVs 202, 212 or audio amplifiers, not shown, or units as portions furnishing actual functions of each device, and control codes, such as volume UP/DOWN, for adjusting the sound volume of an audio unit, not shown.
Meanwhile, the conventional data transmission system, employing the above-described IR remote controlling commanders 201, 203, 211 or wired remote controllers 213, 216, suffers from the following problems.
First, in the conventional data transmission system, IR remote control commanders are required depending on device types, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. Thus, a number of IR remote control commanders equal to the number of the devices needs to be provided, thus detracting from facility in using the devices.
Moreover, if, in the conventional data transmission systems, there exist plural devices of the same type, it is a frequent occurrence that a control signal transmitted from a sole IR remote control commander actuates the plural devices of the same type in their entirety. That is, if, in the conventional data transmission system, plural devices of the same type co-exist, the respective devices cannot be actuated separately.
Also, in the conventional data transmission system, if the plural devices are connected using wired remote controllers, there is a placed a certain limitation on the connection sequence of the plural devices.
In addition, in the conventional data transmission system, since the IR remote controlling commanders or wired remote controllers are capable of only unidirectional communication, it is not possible to report the status of each device to the IR remote controlling commanders or wired remote controllers, such that the user is not able to comprehend the status of each device.
Also, in the conventional data transmission system, the IR remote control commander and the wired remote controller suffer from the following inconveniences.
That is, the conventional data transmission system suffers from the problem UL that, as the type of the device is increased, the number of category codes falls short. On the other hand, plural devices of the same type cannot be discriminated by the remote control code, such that, if there exist plural devices of the same type, the respective devices cannot be actuated separately. Moreover, it is not possible to cope with complicated control.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a data transmission control device and a data transmission control method which overcomes the problem inherent in the data transmission system controlling the device using an IR remote control commander or a wired remote controller to realize more variegated control.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a data transmission control device including a unit as a logical assembly furnishing real functions and at least one subunit in the unit, the subunit being lower in order than the unit and being an assembly for realizing logical functions. The subunit includes at least one function block. This function block, lower in order than the subunit, is an assembly for realizing logical functions.
The data transmission control device performs control on the function block basis.
In this data transmission control device, the subunit includes a function block having a function in common with that of function blocks provided in different types of subunits.
With the data transmission control device, components having the same function can be used in common.
Moreover, the data transmission control device includes communication means for having communication with external equipments. By this communication means, communication is had between the unit, subunit or the function block of the data transmission control device and those of plural external equipments.
In the data transmission control device, according to the present invention, communication between the units, subunits and function blocks can be preformed among a plurality of the devices.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for transmitting data to a control device including a unit as a logical assembly furnishing real functions, at least one subunit in the unit, the subunit being lower in order than the unit and being an assembly for realizing logical functions, and at least one function block. The function block is lower in order than the subunit and is an assembly for realizing logical functions. The data transmitting method includes a step for transmitting a control command for controlling the function block or data representing a command of the response of the status of the function block.
In the present data transmission method, the control device can be controlled on the function block basis.
In the present data transmission method, there is included in the data the information for specifying one of the plural function blocks of the same type housed in one subunit.
In the present data transmission method, control commands controlling the portions having the same function can be used in common.
In the data transmission control device, according to the present invention, there is housed in a unit, as a unit providing real functions, at least one subunit, as a unit for realizing the functions of the lower order than those of the unit. Also, there is housed in the subunit at least one function block, as a unit for realizing the functions of the lower order than those of the subunit.
Therefore, in the data transmission control device, according to the present invention, there is no necessity of issuing control commands, having the vast information for performing variegated control for the subunit, it being possible to perform control on the function block basis, thus enabling fine control and relieving the load otherwise imposed in transmitting the control command.
Also, the subunit includes a function block having a function in common with that of function blocks provided in different types of subunits.
Thus, with the data transmission control device, according to the present invention, the components having the same function can be used in common, thus realizing a low cost. Also, since the control command for controlling the subunits and the function blocks can be used in common, software can be developed with ease while commercial designing cost can be lowered.
The data transmission control device according to the present invention includes communication means for having communication with the external equipment, such that, by this communication means, communication may be had between the unit, subunit or the function block of the data transmission control device and those of plural external equipments.
Therefore, in the data transmission control device, according to the present invention, in which communication can be had between the units, subunits and the function blocks of the plural data transmission control devices, the entire units or the entire subunits can be controlled or adjusted, while fine control may be realized on the function block basis.
In the method according to the present invention for transmitting data to a control device including a unit as a logical assembly furnishing real functions, at least one subunit in the unit, the subunit being lower in order than the unit and being an assembly for realizing logical functions, and at least one function block, the function block being lower in order than the subunit and being an assembly for realizing logical functions, a control command for controlling the function block or data representing a command of the response of the status of the function block is transmitted to the control device.
Thus, in the data transmitting method of the present invention, the control device can be controlled finely on the function block basis, without the necessity of affording a control command of the voluminous information for performing variegated control on the subunit, thus reducing the load otherwise imposed on command transmission.
Also, in the data transmitting method according to the present invention, there is contained in the data the information for specifying a pre-set one of plural function blocks of the same type housed in one subunit.
Thus, with the data transmission control method, according to the present invention, since the control command for controlling the subunits and the function blocks can be used in common, software can be developed with ease, while commercial designing cost can be lowered.